tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
ITEA HQ
The ITEA HQ is a location in the London borough of Islington, controlled by the International Temporal Enforcement Agency, being their major base of operation. Layout Security The building has over a dozen heavily-armed security guards on duty at all times. In addition to traditional security cameras the building also boasts biometric scanners and is working to integrate automated security doors with retinal scanners. The public entrance to the building includes traditional metal detectors as well as chemical sniffers, designed to detect potentially dangerous substances. Air regulators are also in place and, in the case of the building being flooded by a gas, launches a counter-measure into the air almost immediately. In the event of security being compromised the system has automated concealed turrets capable of firing up to two-hundred darts loaded with Type-7 as well as launching tear gas. Various areas of the building's floor and walls will also be electrically-charged in the case of an emergency, the shock delivered comparable to that of a stun gun. Automated doors are additionally equipped with magnetically-sealed shredders which remain deployed if the doors are forced open, seriously injuring anyone who grazes them. The Peace Keeper neutralizes any magic within the building. First Floor The first floor is primarily building access and storage. The front entrance is equipped with chemical agent detectors, metal detectors and a small security team as well as a full camera grid. A secretary is also stationed in a protective booth to actively inspect anyone who enters through the public entrance. The secondary entrance is behind the building and requires isometric data to pass through but is where company vehicles are kept. Besides the motor pool there is a locker room, showers, equipment storage, a small gym and a security nook as well as a small library in the secondary lobby. The Peace Keeper statue is also in the secondary lobby. Second Floor The second floor in entirely devoted to testing areas, thus is primarily used by the science wing. There are multiple labs and special storage rooms for chemicals and special electronics as well as several special rooms where special safeguards are installed for testing purposes. In addition to labs there is a full firing range, including a section devoted to studying ballistics. One lab is controlled by the medical wing and consists of a waiting room, a nurse's station, a therapist office and two private rooms as well as a staff lounge. Third Floor The third floor has quite a bit of it dedicated to office space, offering a great deal to the espionage wing as well as some to both the tactical wing and the science wing. Besides the wing offices the main security station is located on the third floor, featuring enough monitors to show every primary camera without the need to switch back and forth every few seconds. Disguises and other resources for undercover work are located on the third floor, which even boasts a boutique-like room full of mirrors. Fourth Floor The fourth floor is where some administrative sections such as accounting and human resources are set up. Additionally there are multiple meeting rooms, including one with enough to space to nearly seat the entire agency in front of a projector screen. A staff lounge and kitchen are also located on the floor. GRID's office is on this floor. Fifth Floor The fifth floor is the main location of the technical department, where cases are covered by analysts in a bullpen and data is projected onto smart boards. The main board in the bullpen area is the Global Tracker, which provides real-time information on any relevant data from all over the world such as crimes, deployed teams and news of interest. Besides the technical department there are several offices for wing heads and the heads of the agency as well as a security office. The field teams each have a small office they tend to share. People Administration Central members of the agency who are either at the very top or not assigned to a particular wing. Catherine Zeta-Jones.jpg|Sonia Castillo Director|link=Sonia Castillo Josie Maran.jpg|Lucienne Christophe Assistant Director and Founder|link=Lucienne Christophe Jeremy Piven.jpg|David Falk* Head of Accounting|link=David Falk Gemma Atkinson 2.jpg|Eva Bingham Accounting Assistant|link=Eva Bingham Elizabeth Banks.jpg|Rachel Clarke Head of Human Resources|link=Rachel Clarke Vincent Cassel.jpg|Noah Durand Recruiter|link=Noah Durand Elisabeth Rohm.jpg|Lina Maier Recruiter|link=Lina Maier Alex O'Loughlin.jpg|Ian Blake Internal Affairs|link=Ian Blake Claire van der Boom.jpg|Alexandra Blake Internal Affairs|link=Alexandra Blake Office Management Reshma Shetty.jpg|Gitana Brook* Receptionist and Head Secretary|link=Gitana Brook Minka Kelly.jpg|Camille Lambert Receptionist and Human Resources Assistant|link=Camille Lambert Selena Gomez.jpg|Angelita Castillo Secretary to the Director|link=Angelita Castillo Rosamund Pike.jpg|Harriet Waler Secretary to Team Alpha|link=Harriet Waler Rochelle Aytes.jpg|Leila Banks Secretary to Team Beta|link=Leila Banks Lauren Lee Smith.jpg|Sharon Clarke Secretary to Team Gamma|link=Sharon Clarke Jessica Chobot.jpg|Dianna Traynor Secretary to Team Delta|link=Dianna Traynor Gemma Chan.jpg|Qi Sun Secretary to Team Epsilon|link=Qi Sun John Cho.jpg|Andrew Chin Secretary to Team Zeta|link=Andrew Chin Molly Quinn.jpg|Evie Woods Secretary to GRID|link=Evie Woods Gemma Arterton.jpg|Tavia Highfield Administrative Assistant to the Maintenance Department|link=Tavia Highfield Security Til Schweiger.jpg|Dieter Bran* Chief of Security|link=Dieter Bran Eduardo Noriega.jpg|Gaspar Guevara* Vice-Chief of Security|link=Gaspar Guevara Kate Nauta.jpg|Rhonda Evens* Head of Security Systems|link=Rhonda Evens Felicia Day 3.jpg|Coriander Blankfein Assistant Head of Security Systems|link=Coriander Blankfein Michelle Rodriguez.jpg|Carmen Pared Ground Floor Sergeant|link=Carmen Pared Katrina Kaif 3.jpeg|Nikita Jain Floor Four Sergeant|link=Nikita Jain Jeremy Renner.jpg|Leonard Sharp Floor Two Sergeant|link=Leonard Sharp Elsa Pataky.jpg|Esther Torres Top Floor Sergeant|link=Esther Torres Adrianne Palicki.jpg|Yelena Nikitin Ground Floor Day Guard|link=Yelena Nikitin Adam Baldwin.jpg|Franklin Adams Ground Floor Day Guard|link=Franklin Adams Alan Tudyk.jpg|Zenon Sokalski Top Floor Day Guard|link=Zenon Sokalski Riley Rose Critchlow 2.jpg|Neske Schermer Top Floor Day Guard|link=Neske Schermer Moon Bloodgood.jpg|Jin Pierce Ground Floor Night Guard|link=Jin Pierce Ali Larter 5.jpg|Ashe McArthur Ground Floor Night Guard|link=Ashe McArthur Michelle Waterson 3.png|Jayna Jacobs Ground Floor Night Guard|link=Jayna Jacobs Michelle Ryan.jpg|Christina Merritt Top Floor Night Guard|link=Christina Merritt Karl Urban.jpg|Perry Pike Top Floor Night Guard|link=Perry Pike Maintenance Jason Statham.jpg|Matthew Strathairn Head of Maintenance and Vehicle Mechanic|link=Veronica Estes Anna Chapman.jpg|Hayden Briggs General Mechanic|link=Hayden Briggs Tabrett Bethell.jpg|Ione Hales Plumber|link=Ione Hales Rachelle LeFevre 2.jpg|Genevieve Bonnet Electrician|link=Genevieve Bonnet Sasha Jackson.jpg|Gemma Olson HVAC Mechanic|link=Gemma Olson Espionage Wing Division dedicated to undercover operations and spy-related work. Sofia Milos 3.jpg|Sophie Katsopolis Director|link=Sophie Katsopolis Doukissa Nomikou 4.jpg|Tasia Spiro Assistant Director|link=Tasia Spiro Stacy Haiduk.png|Twila Oswin Instructor|link=Twila Oswin Maryse Ouellet 2.png|Ariel Landry Background Designer|link=Ariel Landry Nina Dobrev.jpg|Zhenya Velitchkov Background Designer|link=Zhenya Velitchkov Leonardo Nam.gif|Zachary Song Graphic Artist|link=Zachary Song Medical Wing Division dedicated to employee health. Emmanuelle Vaugier.jpg|Zelda Parker* Doctor|link=Zelda Parker Alaina Huffman.jpg|Paige Saunders Nurse|link=Paige Saunders Amy Acker.jpg|Nancy Colfax Nurse|link=Nancy Colfax Sean Lock 2.jpg|Rory Becker Psychologist|link=Rory Becker Charlotte Sullivan.jpg|Marjorie Hopkins Assistant Psychologist|link=Marjorie Hopkins Science Wing Division dedicated to understanding technology related to the agency's primary targets. Charlize Theron 10.jpg|Marika Bran Director|link=Marika Bran Paula Patton 4.jpg|Makeda Getachew Assistant Director|link=Makeda Getachew Autumn Reeser 4.jpg|Katie Grant Chemical Lab Technician|link=Katie Grant Jordana Brewster.jpg|Mia Santos Medical Lab Technician|link=Mia Santos Jina Song.jpg|Hyun Su Quantum Physical Lab Technician|link=Hyun Su Chris Jericho.jpg|Irvine McFarland Engineering Lab Technician|link=Irvine McFarland Liz Vassey 2.png|Zora Jugovic Forensic and Chemical Lab Technician|link=Zora Jugovic Bojana Novakovic.jpg|Danka Stojanović Biology Lab Technician|link=Danka Stojanović Sharon Leal 2.jpg|Mojisola Arendse Cerebral Consciousness Lab Technician|link=Mojisola Arendse Tactical Wing Division dedicated to combat training and tactics. Cecilia Cheung 1.jpg|Hui Lan Director|link=Hui Lan Briana Evigan 2.jpg|Jelena Hendraille Assistant Director|link=Jelena Hendraille Simon Pegg.jpg|William Volt Rangemaster|link=William Volt Kari Byron 3.jpg|Bethany McGill Modification Expert|link=Bethany McGill Candice Michelle.jpg|Celina Swan Physical Trainer|link=Celina Swan Technical Wing Divison related to computers and analyzing data. Johnathan Rhys Meyers.jpg|Travis Paddington Director|link=Travis Paddington Olivier Martinez 2.jpg|Rafael Calado Assistant Director|link=Rafael Calado Billie Piper 2.jpg|Lori Jones Lead Analyst|link=Lori Jones Masi Oka 2.jpg|Juro Takashi Financial Analyst|link=Juro Takashi Elizabeth Mitchell.jpg|Janelle Gallegos Intelligence Analyst|link=Janelle Gallegos Leelee Sobieski.jpg|Addison Finn Social Analyst|link=Addison Finn Mylène Jampanoï 2.jpg|Kaylee Kao Inter-Agency Analyst|link=Kaylee Kao Arielle Kebbel 3.jpg|Danica Riley Science Analyst|link=Danica Riley Nathalie Emmanuel.jpg|Zéphyrine St Pierre Energy Analyst|link=Zéphyrine St Pierre Lucy Boynton 2.jpg|Prudence Knight Historical Analyst|link=Prudence Knight Megan Boone.jpg|Janine Radcliff Profiler|link=Janine Radcliff Summer Glau.jpg|Megan Gage Support Technician|link=Megan Gage Sarah Shahi 2.jpg|Parisa Golzar Support Technician|link=Parisa Golzar Category:Locations Category:The IT Files Category:ITEA